El amor lo vence todo ¿no?
by VNLwriter
Summary: En la séptima temporada, todo va muuy bien ¿Durará?
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia, espero que os guste ¿reviews?Un beso!

Un rayo de luz le dio en la cara e hizo que se despertará, pero no tenia ganas de levanatarse así que aprovecho y abrazo a su mujer que aún dormía, olió su pelo, que le gustaba aquel olor a cerezas. No sabía si lo que le pasaba era posible pero cada día se sentía más enamorado de ella, la inspectora Katherine Beckett, tenia fama de dura pero debajo de esa coraza que utilizaba él descubrió una mujer atrevida, divertida, dulce y sobre todo una mujer que lo volvía completamente loco. Sin darse cuenta empezó a besarla en el cuello, esa parte de su cuerpo era su debilidad, ella al notarlo empezó a moverse señal de que se estaba despertado.

-Mmmmm Castle - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-lo siento no te quería despertar pero no me ha quedado más remedio.- dijo mientras ella se daba la vuelta y quedaba frente a él.

-Mientras me despiertes así no tengo ningún inconveniente. - dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de él. El beso fue aumentando y lo que había empezado como algo suave se h,abía convertido en algo salvaje.

-Inspectora si sigue así no saldremos de la cama un buen rato- dijo mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a sus labios.

-¿Y quien a dicho que quiera salir?- dijo mientras sonreía en mitad de un beso. Castle empezo a desabrocharle la camisa del pijama y justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Papa estas despierto?- Ambos se separaron frustrados.

-shhhh, si no hacemos ruidos creerá que estamos dormidos.- dijo poniéndole una mano en la boca. La

-Castle- dijo quitándose la mano de la boca y dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

-Vale, ya salgo Alexis - dijo saliendo de la cama - me debes una- esta vez mirando a Kate

-O dos- dijo riendo. Castle salio de la habitación y Beckett aprovecho para ducharse.

Una vez salio de la ducha vio a Castle preparando en la ducha y Alexis sentada en la barra de la cocina desayunando ya sus tortitas.

-Buenos días Kate. -Dijo la joven con una radiante sonrisa. La relación con Alexis era mucho mejor que al principio, cuando empezó con Castle, Alexis no estaba mucho por la labor y pasaba de estar en casa pero eso ya no pasaba.

-Buenos días preciosa.

-¿Hoy no tienes que ir al trabajo?

-Al menos que aparezca un cadáver no, hoy estoy de guardia.- dijo cogiendo su plato de tortitas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Castle.

-¿Que quieres hacer hoy entonces? - Le preguntó Castle esta vez

-Pues la verdad es que no me apetece hacer nada, solo tumbarme en el sofá y ver pelis.

-Mmmmm me encanta el plan- dijo Castle.

-¿Tu no tienes que ir a la oficina hoy?

-Soy mi propio jefe, voy cuando quiero y si me dicen de ir a buscar gatos perdidos de ancianos, investigar noviazgo de instituto o quedarme el día entero en el sofá con mi mujer eligo lo último . Alexis ¿te apuntas?

-No puedo, he quedado con mama, quiere que vayamos de compra.

-Esta Meredith en la ciudad? - Preguntó Kate

-Si, ha llegado hoy y ya quiere ir de compras, es increíble - dijo Alexis poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No es nada nuevo - dijo Castle, y en ese momento sono el teléfono de alexis.

-Es mama, esta abajo- y se despidió dándole a ambos un beso en la mejilla

Castle y Beckett terminaron de desayunar y se tumbaron en el sofá mientras se hacían mimos sin parar, cuando la pelio iba por la mitad apareció Martha por las escaleras.

-Buenos días queridos

-Hola madre, ¿vas a a salir? Estas muy guapa.

\- Si he quedado para desayunar con Bill, mi nueva conquista. - la pareja sonrió ante aquello, Martha se despidió de ambos y se fue.

-Kate

-Dime

-Estamos solos.-y con una total sincronizacion se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Se besaron hasta quedar agotados, Beckett enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Castle, este se levantó y con ella en brazos y volviéndose a besar la condujo hasta la cama donde los dos cayeron, empezaron a desnudarse lentamente, lo que había empezado salvajemente acabo más suave, y entre caricias y besos se rindieron al placer, empezando una guerra entre las sabanas. Una vez acabado, Castle decidió ducharse, y allí apareció ella, buscando más, porque lo de antes había sido solo una batalla en las sabanas y ella ahora buscaba la guerra bajo el agua, y la encontró.

El día lo pasaron como dos adolescentes, acariciandose y besándose y de vez cuando atendiendo a la película. Cuándo llegaron a la última película, se quedaron abrazados, pero la vieron entera, siendo del género de terror, no había tiempo para besos.

Sobre las 7 llegaron nieta y abuela junta, al parecer se habían encontrado en el ascensor. Y la familia junta se pusieron a jugar a un juego de carta, hasta que horas más tarde sono el movil de Beckett.

-Vale...si...voy para allá, lo siento pero tengo un cadáver esperando- se levantó, le dio un beso en los labios a su marido y se despidió de su suegra y hijastra, no le gustaba pensar en Alexis de ese modo. Siempre que tenía un cadáver, se despedía de todos porque nunca sabía si iba a poder volver, y aquella vez quizás hizo bien.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste!**_

Beckett aparco el coche justo entre el coche forense y uno de patrulla. Al bajarse se encontró con Espo que se acercaba a ella.

-Buenas Noches jefa, nuestra víctima es una joven de unos 24 años, al parecer la han estrangulado.- dijo mientras ambos se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba la víctima y Lanie.

-¿Qué tenemos Lanie?- pregunto la detective.

-Pues probablemente la causa de la muerte haya sido la estrangulación, creo que con una cuerda, pero te lo diré con más seguridad cuando me la lleve al laboratorio. Por lo demás, aun no he encontrado nada. La franja horaria de la muerte seria más o menos de 7 de la mañana a 10.

-Espo, ¿algún indicio del arma homicida?

-Por ahora nada, Ryan ha ido a preguntar a los vecinos pero nadie ha escuchado nada

-¿La hemos identificado?

-No, no lleva bolso ni cartera, ni el carnet de conducir, dos patrullas han revisado papeleras y alcantarilla y no han encontrado nada

-¿Ni el móvil?

-No

-Es raro que hoy en día que una persona salga a la calle sin su móvil. Lo más seguro es que se lo hayan robado junto con su documentación.- en ese momento apareció Ryan.

-Su foto no coincide con nadie desaparecido en las últimas horas.

-Bien, tenemos una joven estrangulada, sin documentación y que nadie ha echado de menos en las últimas 10 horas. ¿Cómo que nadie la ha visto antes?

-Un vecino me ha dicho que por este callejón no suele pasar nadie, él la ha encontrado al bajar la basura y sacar el perro, el perro se fue hacia ella.

-Vale, también tengamos en cuenta la posibilidad de que la mataran en otro sitio y la trasladaran hasta aquí.- En ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Si señor….pero señor… no hemos acabado…señor….está bien señor.- y colgó con cara de frustración.

-¿Qué pasa Beckett?- pregunto Espo

-Al parecer no nos corresponde este caso, como han cambiado un poco el territorio de cada comisaria, este caso les toca a la 14, ahora vendrán unos detectives y se ocuparan de ella.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Ryan

-Pues irnos para casa, no nos queda otro remedio, la ley es la ley. Lanie, informa a los dos detectives de lo mismo que nos has dicho.

-Claro Kate.- los tres detectives se alejaban para sus respectivos coches.

-Nos han hecho venir para nada- se iba quejando Espo.

-Es lógico que aun se equivoquen con los territorios y las comisarias, lo han cambiado hace my poco. Bueno chicos buenas noches- dijo despidiendo y abriendo la puerta de su coche

-Adiós Beckett- se despidieron ambos.

Antes de arrancar Beckett cogió su teléfono y le dio a Castle, espero un par de tonos y escucho la voz de su marido.

-Hola muñeca- dijo poniendo un tono sexy lo que provoco una sonrisa en la cara de ella.

-Hola detective, solo lo llamaba para informarle de que ya voy para casa, paro en la gasolinera a repostar y voy.

-¿Ya? ¿No tenias un caso?- pregunto extrañado

-Si, pero resulta que ha habido un error y no nos corresponde a nosotros así que nos han dicho que nos vayamos.

-Vale, pues me pongo ya con la cena para que este lista cuando vengas.

-Vale, te quiero

-Yo mas cariño.- y colgaron. Beckett arranco y se dirigió hacia la gasolinera.

Castle se acerco al frigorífico y saco unos filetes, y unos guisantes, estos lo saco del congelador.

-Era Kate, que viene ya para acá, al final no tiene ningún caso- informo a su madre y a su hija que estaban viendo la tele.

-Ah pues mejor, por lo menos duerme en casa- dijo Alexis. Castle siguió cocinando, hizo los filetes a la plancha, y luego hizo los guisantes como acompañante, la cena ya estaba lista.

-¿Qué tarda, no?- pregunto mirando su reloj.

-Eso mismo te iba a decir- dijo su madre girándose y mirándolo.

-Me ha dicho que iba a ir a la gasolinera, pero aun así lleva más de 45 minutos en camino.

-Llámala, quizás este en un atasco- esta vez fue Alexis . Castle cogió su móvil y le dio al nombre de su mujer.

-No, no lo coge.

-Estará conduciendo entonces- Dijo Martha. Paso una media y hora y nada, Beckett no llegaba, Castle la había llamado ya un par de veces.

-Esto no es normal, debería haber llegado hace un rato- dijo preocupado.

-Llama a los detectives Ryan y Esposito, quizás sepan algo- dijo Martha que ya no estaba en el sofá, sino de pie junto a su hijo.

-Si será lo mejor.- llamo primero a Ryan, nada no lo cogía, luego a Espo, tampoco lo cogía.- Esto es muy raro, nadie me coge el teléfono.

-Papa tranquilo, seguro que no ha pasado nada.

Pasaron más de dos horas desde de la llamada de Beckett, y los tres habían estado llamado a todos, a Beckett, a Espo, a Ryan incluso a Lanie, pero nadie le cogía el teléfono , hasta que un puño dio dos secos golpes en la puerta de entrada.

-Uff menos mal- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta con una sonrisa, pero al verlos se llevo una sorpresa.

-Chicos…- los dos detectives estaban en la puerta, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y con algo de sangre en la ropa. – Chicos, ¿qué pasa? No me asustéis.

-Castle…- hablo Ryan, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Martha y Alexis estaban justo detrás de su padre y aun no entendía lo que pasaban o no lo querían entender.- Es Kate…

-No no no, Ryan no- dijo Castle pasándose una mano por la cara.

-Hemos encontrado su cuerpo sin vida, ha muerto, lo siento amigo- y empezó a llorar.

_**No me matéis jajajaja No os olvidéis comentar para saber que os parece.**_


End file.
